synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 34: Homecoming
'Warkus Drylands' After getting off of the Shion Bus in Dromin capital of Warkus, Domi grabbed his stuff and hiked the rest of the way towards Malistin his hometown. Three hours passed before the sun rose and Domi was exausted hiking for so long but he finally reached the outskirts of Malistin but took a side trip to the a small cemetery as he held a rose. He walked towards a tomb stone and sat down in front of it," Hi sis." Domi said as the tomb said "Mele deceased, Father-Mother-Brother" ''Domi placed the rose on top of it. "Sorry I haven't been here for some time things have gotten a little hairy but there's good news in there, I finally found my Syncro Partner." Domi said smiling. After leaving with relief in his heart, a bird landed on top of the tombstone as if she was trying to say that everything was okay. Finally Domi had reached the gate into his home as there was no one around to open it, so he jumped it and didn't make a sound. After hours of walking in the dark with only the glowing of the nearby lava rivers Domi finally arrived at the front of his home and entered quietly as not to wake up his mother or father as he slipped into his room and just went to sleep tired from the long journey. 'Morning' As the sun rose up on the next day, Domi could hear his parents blacksmith shops working hard as they were fixing up some of the blades used by Duranian warriors with no Jakin abilities. After going into the bathroom and taking a shower, he made his way downstairs where he bumped into his mother. "Domi?! Sweety what are you doing here?" She said smiling and hugging her son. "I came in last night but didn't want to wake you guys up so after breakfast I'll tell you and Dad everything." Domi replied smiling as he passed his mother and went straight to the kitchen. After eating his entire weight in food, he headed towards the work shop to great his Father but as he opened the door he saw that the man was fixing a sword and decided to wait. As he finished and put the blade into the water to allow it to solidify, Domi went to him smiling. "DOMI! My son, what are you doing here??" He asked hugging his son. "Well these new few weeks is the time for me to find my Chrinshow." Domi replied as he and his Father entered the kitchen to sit down. "Well son, As a parent I really am proud of you for sticking to this despite everything that happened with it." His Father said making Domi sigh. "Well we can't change the past but we can change the future, have you decided who will be your Trainer?" His mother asked entering the kitchen. "I do have someone in mind..... May i be excused?" Domi asked while his parents nodded. As he exited through the door his parents looked at each other and groaned knowing full well who he was going to ask to train him. After a while walking down the street of his village, Domi eventually found his old training field as he saw his Master with new students training together. "Alright class is dismissed but always remember, Swords must only be used to defend." He said as everyone nodded and left. "Still teaching the same old lessons aren't you?" He asked as the man turned and revealed himself as Dradigous Molton," Always the joker aren't you Domi?" He replied smiling and laughing as he put his hand on Domi's shoulder. "Yeah well now the joker has to train to achieve his '''Chrinshow '''power." Domi replied bowing with respect. "Hmm, well that will be tough considering I have no idea where to begin but I do know of a sacred place filled with Jakin energy." Dradigous said as he and Domi disappeared. 'Magma Temple' As the two passed through a cavern, they both found themselves at the Magma Temple of Cric, one of the most powerful warriors known in Domi's village. Domi took one step into the circle around it and suddenly he felt the eruption of Jakin energy inside him as if it was trying to get out. "You weren't kidding about this place.... It feels as though my Jakin is trying to force it's way out." Domi said panting and sweating from the pressure. "This place is the perfect spot to begin your training." Dradigous said as he drew his Legendary Sword, Domi at the same time channeled his Jakin and summoned his Armor Form. '"Just because we haven't seen each other for a while doesn't mean I haven't gotten any better." Domi said showing his claws and took his battle stance. Suddenly the two disappeared leaving behind a dust cloud, suddenly out of nowhere multiple shock waves occurred making the animals run away as it got louder and louder. Behind the shock waves were Domi and Dradigous who matched each other move for move but Domi could feel the impact through his Armor. Focusing his Jakin, Domi slashed sending out energy waves at Dradigous who replied with a powerful slash cutting them down as if they were nothing. "Not bad but can you do This??" Thunder was heard as a bolt of lightning struck Dradigous blade as he then redirected it at Domi sending him flying through into the river of Lava. After landing he waited and watched around hoping to catch Domi before he would try a sneak attack, out of nowhere Domi jumped from Dradigous blind spot and managed to land a kick on him. "Well well, it would seem that the student has greatly improved." He said as Domi took off his Armor and helped his Teacher up. "Well it's wasn't just my fighting skills that improved, I also managed to make some great friends along the way." Domi replied as he sighed and envision his friends in front of him smiling. "So what do you think?" Dradigous started thinking for a while then suddenly he found the answer and smiled, "Alright, now that I have a clear understanding of how your Jakin and battle style are I might know the proper training for you." Dradigous replied making Domi jump with excitment. '''Six Hours Later The sun which had been high above the sky was now sinking into the mountains thus indicating that the day was coming to the end. In the light of the setting sun stood Domi who was breathing heavily with some blood on his clothes and bruses. "I must admit, you have determination I'll give you that." Dradigous said panting as well while his clothes were beaten and torn from the training as well. "I think that's enough for one day especially considering how fast you were able to learn it." "For now I think the rest of my time will be spent training in my own way and relaxing but I could still use your help with them both." Domi asked as he sat down and drank water to cool himself down. Dradigous replied with a simple nod and started walking away, Domi sighed and truged his way on home. After entering his home Domi found a note on some plates covered with food. "Had to gather supplies for an order, will be back later." Signed Mom and Dad. He smiled and then unwrapped the plates to eat. Later in the night as he was sleeping soundly an unusual dream occured, Domi could see himself back at the Magma Temple but instead of in front of it, he was inside it. Looking around he saw ancient portraits of his Predecessor Udon. Suddenly a frightning roar was heard waking him up in a cold sweat. As the sun rose Domi was sitting in the workshop staring at the writstband trying to make sense of the dream that he had seen last night. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thinking as he went to answer, opening the door he found the person to be Dradigous who looked shaken up. "Sensei? What is it?" Domi asked putting on his Instavine. Suddenly he grabbed him out of the doorway and disappeared closing and locking the door before leaving. The two reappeared back at the Magma Temple where Dradigous put Domi down," Alright Sensei, what in the world is this about?" Domi asked as he suddenly saw his Teacher pointing at the Temple. Domi looked and suddenly felt strange energy eminating from the entrance to the temple. "I don't know why but when I came here for my morning exercises the energy from there was calling out to me and somehow convinced me to go and grab you." He replied as Domi could tell there was something was familiar about the energy but he didn't know where. Domi suddenly heard the powerful roar from his dream and suddenly as if drawn by some mysterious force Domi ran in running towards the roar with his Master following trying to keep up. As Domi kept moving deeper intense flaming energies starting erupting all over causing the molten lava walls to return into their orignial liquid form which didn't bother Domi or his master. After about half an hour of running they finally made it towards the main room of the temple which was carved from a hollow volcano as there was waterfalls of lava on the walls. Domi was amazed that such a place could even exist. Then as he turned towards the piller at the middle of the room, suprised filled his eyes as he was staring face-to-face with the ancient pet of his predecessor Udon, the beast of Lava Muju, which filled his heart with joy. The beast was roaring around as his arms and legs were binded to the piller with diamond chains connected to the piller as it just roared loudly and kept trying to break free from it's shackles. Domi took one step causing the beast to look down as it blew out a black flame that hit Domi but didn't burn him, suddenly Domi saw ice being formed on his hands and quickly got out of the flame. "What is wrong with him?" He asked himself as suddenly the wristband with the gem on Domi's wrist started glowing as a hologram of the beast appeared but calm and quiet. "I understand now!!!" He said as the Jakin energy surrounded him making his Armor Form appear. Domi then sharpened his claws and easily cut through the Diamond like it was butter releasing the beast as it started to destroy everything. A shot of energy was launched at the beast averting his attention towards Domi who smiled at the beast causing it to roar demoniclly and charge right towards him. A powerful shot of black flame was shot at Domi who used a defensive dome of magma by using his Jakin to control the magma and spinning it around him. The flames cooled down the magma turning it from a once hot substance to a now frozen dome of magma which Domi easily broke sending the pieces flying towards the beast. As they hit their mark one big piece of it struck it's head causing it to blank out and fall to the ground laying there uncounsious while Domi powered down and walked towards him. "So what do we do now?" Dradigous asked walked alongside Domi trying to keep a safe distance from the beast. The beast slowly started to regain consiousness as Domi quickly placed his hand with the wristband on his head as suddenly a powerful glow of light was absorbed into the beast. As the light dimmed down and everything was silent, the beast slowly rose up and yawned looking around untill it laid eye on Domi and roared. Dradigous ducked out to hide behind a pillar to keep from being eaten, as he waited for the demise of Domi all he could hear was laughter from Domi. He turned the corner and saw how the beast was licking him instead of eating him. "It's alright Master, this guy isn't gonna hurt anyone aren't you Muju?" Domi asked as Muju just barked and panted like a dog who long waited to see his master. Muju saw that his Master was a lot different than he remembered, suddenly Jakin energy was swirling around him causing him to shrink down to the size of Domi. Domi and Muju laughed as they started to play with each other making Dradigous come out of his hiding place and came towards the two as Muju looked at him and gave him a sloppy lick. Suddenly Muju went underneath the two getting them both on his back and ran out of the Temple, unknown to them a strange dark energy swirled as it entered a vortex. Chapter 35: Child's Trama